


Lady or Tiger

by RainPavilion



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25297141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainPavilion/pseuds/RainPavilion
Summary: 旧文补档，原发布时间2017.11.18于cicim8jl.lofter.com，可能与原作情节不符TAG规则：零凛有恋爱情节→只打Sakuma Rei/Sakuma Ritsu；亲情向为主→同时打Sakuma Rei/Sakuma Ritsu和Sakuma Rei&Sakuma Ritsu本文时间点为追忆四之后，英智引诱凛月怼零妄想，关于当时英智和凛月的关系请以官方剧情（卡池午后茶会）为准
Relationships: Sakuma Rei & Sakuma Ritsu, Sakuma Rei/Sakuma Ritsu
Kudos: 2





	Lady or Tiger

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文补档，原发布时间2017.11.18于cicim8jl.lofter.com，可能与原作情节不符  
> TAG规则：零凛有恋爱情节→只打Sakuma Rei/Sakuma Ritsu；亲情向为主→同时打Sakuma Rei/Sakuma Ritsu和Sakuma Rei&Sakuma Ritsu  
> 本文时间点为追忆四之后，英智引诱凛月怼零妄想，关于当时英智和凛月的关系请以官方剧情（卡池午后茶会）为准

“你果然来了呢，朔间凛月君。”奶金色头发的少年对他露出了微笑。阳光照在他身上，衬得他如同天使一般。

尽管凛月对他即使不说恨之入骨，也有着相当的怨恨。

“是你先给我发送的请柬吧。我本来不想加入社团的，就是因为你这个人设立的规矩。”

“呵呵，我可是出于好意邀请的你啊。要喝红茶吗，我这里有上好的茶叶呢~还有茶点，你喜欢的吧。我可是听说了哦，你的哥哥就是最近还是会从国外给你带好的茶叶呢，真是感人的兄弟情谊啊。”

“切。”

“啊，不过朔间凛月君好像不太喜欢自己的兄长的样子啊？这可不行啊，要好好和哥哥相处才行哦？你的哥哥最近也很操劳呢……身为弟弟，要多关心关心啊。”

“……从刚才开始就想说了呢，可以不要叫我的全名吗？叫我凛月就好了。”

“哎呀哎呀，我还以为凛月君会讨厌我直呼你的名字呢？……还是说，比起讨厌我，你更讨厌你的哥哥吗？”

“我没有哥哥，那种东西只是和我毫无瓜葛的陌生人。”

“果然呢。凛月君既然会来找我，就是对之前的提案有兴趣了吧。也就是说，做好觉悟了吗？”

“我只是好奇你想要什么而已，你不要误会了。”

“凛月君真是直接呢，我很喜欢你这样直率的孩子呢。不过凛月君才参加完演唱会，现在应该很累了吧？我听说了哦，明明是很棒的演出，但还是惜败呢。真可怜啊，我来安慰一下你吧？乖孩子乖孩子~”

“把你的手从我头上拿开。会变成现在这样，不是你的错吗？”

“真是伤人啊，我明明什么都没干？不过这样下去，knights维持不了多久了吧。被当成‘军师’的你应该格外了解这一点才对。”

“嗯哼，所以呢？”

“我就直说了吧，凛月君。我很欣赏你的才能，你愿不愿意加入我的fine呢？”

凛月一下子站了起来。

“什么……说什么欣赏我的才能，明明就是看重我是朔间零的弟弟这一点吧？你想要利用我来击溃他吗？”

“你果然是个聪明的孩子呢。没错哦，你会成为我重要的战力，尤其是在对付朔间零这件事上。”

“你为什么觉得我会背叛自己的哥哥来帮助你这种人！”

“你不会吗？我知道你想要什么哦。”

奶金色头发的少年——天祥院英智起身，走到凛月的背后，凛月则有些呆滞地坐回了椅子上。英智顺势环住了凛月，两只手支撑在凛月面前的圆桌上。那种威压感。

“凛月君早就因为一直被标签为朔间零的弟弟而厌烦了吧？你难道不想在那样的舞台上亲手打败他吗？还是说你甘愿随着knights衰落，成为和他一样落败的成员中微不足道的小卒呢？”

让他毛骨悚然。

天祥院英智适时地放开了他，走到了一边。

“当然，就算你不加入我们，我也完全能够击溃他。虽然可能不能正面对抗，但是做点手脚总是可以的。你对此应该很有体会吧，你的哥哥最近出国的频率格外高呢，在家里应该也要经常和外国的友人通电话吧。”

“果然是你干的……”

“我会给你时间考虑的，凛月君。”天祥院英智重新露出了人畜无害的笑容，“但是我知道你会选什么的。”

不得不承认，朔间凛月有点动摇了。

他浑浑噩噩地回家（朔间零不在，和昨天、前天，以及之前的很多个日子一样），一沾枕头就睡了。第二天早上他被自己的青梅竹马衣更真绪叫起来，真绪背着他去学校。

“小凛，你最近还好吗？”

“嗯……？怎么啦，真~绪怎么这么问。”

“你今天早上好像睡得格外熟啊？最近你加入的那个叫knights的组合好像很活跃，果然对你来说还是太吃力了吧？”

“嗯……没什么啦，反正那边的待遇也很好，服装啦歌曲啦我都很喜欢。”

“是嘛……不要太勉强自己哦。自从valkyrie被fine打败之后，学院里就有点不安稳起来了，感觉现在还是不要太出人头地比较好啊……啊，不过小凛认真起来也是好事呢。”

“真~绪不也是，一直在做麻烦的工作。”

“啊哈哈，多少我现在也是半个会计了……而且做学生会的工作也有一点好处嘛，至少学生会成员可以暂时不用担心加入社团的问题。社团的申请现在变得麻烦了起来，再要准备那个我可吃不消啊。对了，小凛是加入红茶部了吗？你好厉害啊，我听说红茶部的入部标准极其严苛来着。”

“唔……是吗……”

有些过于劳累的朔间凛月在青梅竹马的背上又睡了过去。

这几天knights的演唱会还是很密集——虽然得票数在不断地减少，他们怎么努力也无济于事。月永雷欧越来越暴躁，连带着整个组合气氛都有点压抑。有的时候凛月在台上唱着跳着，看着狂躁的月永雷欧、兴致缺缺的鸣上岚和无能为力的濑名泉，不禁想着。

——如果他真的加入fine会怎么样呢。

他的战力对天祥院英智来说并非不可或缺，但的确可以省去不少麻烦。朔间零的弟弟参与对朔间零的讨伐，这本身就是一个不错的噱头，这一点也一定能被天祥院英智用得淋漓尽致。现在的knights的确是日渐衰落了，把自己作为朔间凛月认同的它的确是救命稻草，但与此同时也是一艘正在沉没的船。对于自己而言，继续紧抓着它不放，真的是正确的吗。

或许，如果他愿意加入fine，朔间凛月还可以和天祥院英智谈谈条件，从而挽救一下knights。

又一轮投票结束了，knights毫无疑问地落败了，对手带着冷漠的神情把他们赶下台开始了安可演出，观众席里传来了稀疏的几声嘘声。

朔间凛月有点消沉地回到家，意外地看见了朔间零。

“啊。你回来了。”

他冷淡地打了招呼，径直走进厨房加热自己的晚饭。

“国外的事情暂时告一段落了。不过过两天可能又会有新的事情吧。比起这个，凛月，我们谈谈吧。”

“要谈什么。”凛月把饭端到餐桌上（当然只有他自己的那一份主食，给朔间零的是前一天晚上剩下来的甜点），“可以的话不要太久，我想早点睡觉。”

“我听说你加入了红茶部？”

“嗯。怎么了？”

“凛月。”朔间零的语气很严肃，但是凛月却有点想笑，“我以为我告诉过你不要卷进这件事。天祥院英智这个人很危险，我没有能力保护你，只能希望你保护好你自己。”

凛月沉默着重复往嘴里塞饭的动作。

察觉到凛月的不配合，朔间零抓了抓头发。“凛月，我不是不关心你的意思。哥哥很在乎你。”

“只是……哥哥的同伴最近在被天祥院针对，所以哥哥要先确保他们的安全，所以不能优先考虑凛月。凛月会理解哥哥的吧？”

凛月擦了擦嘴。“你连我交什么朋友都要干涉了？”

“不是这样！哥哥是担心凛月会被利用……”

“小英眼界很广，和我也聊得来，我很喜欢他。你有什么意见吗？”

“什么小英……你们关系已经这么好了吗？”

“比起这个，难得回来，不吃一点吗。”凛月指了指朔间零眼前的蛋糕。朔间零下意识地舀了一口。

“我只是和小英一起喝喝茶而已，哥哥不用担心。”

兴许是许久没有被弟弟称作“哥哥”了，朔间零的态度软化了一点。“好吧，先不说这个……凛月所属的组合最近也不太安定吧？如果太累的话，哥哥可以给凛月安排一个轻松一点的组合……嗯，你认识大神晃牙吗？虽然你们风格不太一致但是把你托给他哥哥还是比较放心的……”

朔间凛月叹了口气。

“所以，你是来劝我退出knights的。”

“不不，哥哥只是怕凛月太累了身体吃不消……”

“如果说我可以退出knights，但是要加入fine呢？”

朔间零的神情有些凝滞了。他用一种不敢置信的语气说话：“凛月……？”

“哥哥还是不要把我当成小孩子比较好。”

朔间零彻底沉默下来。凛月意识到，他很有可能今天晚上得不到一个答案，他或许也不是很想得到。

“算了。”凛月最后说，起身走向自己的卧室，“都知道我和小英关系好了，哥哥也多少防备一点吧。我说不定会在蛋糕里下毒呢。”

当然，蛋糕里是不可能下毒的。朔间凛月再怎么讨厌哥哥，也不至于谋杀亲哥。

红茶部的第二次社团活动还是只有两个社员。天祥院英智捧着一本绘本，看上去很高兴的样子。

“在看什么啊。”凛月主动和他搭话了。

“嗯？这个吗？”英智抬头看了他一眼，眼睛里有些笑意，“是我的一位友人画的，根据The lady or the tiger改编的绘本。”

“哦？”

“凛月君没有听过这个故事吗？很有意思哦。讲的是国王要处决女儿的情人，他让那个小伙子在两扇门中选择一扇打开，其中一扇门后面是一只会吃了他的老虎，另外一扇门后面是他将不得不娶的一位姑娘。但是国王的女儿，也就是公主，已经预先知道哪扇门背后是什么了。她暗示小伙子去打开其中的一扇门。凛月君觉得她是会选择让情人打开有老虎的那扇门，让老虎杀死她的爱人，还是选择让情人打开有姑娘的那扇门，让自己的爱人迎娶另一个女人呢？”

“……哪一扇都好吧。”

“凛月君不感兴趣呢。好吧，不说这个了。凛月君应该知道了吧，我对knights提出了对决申请。不，不如说是，我要处决knights了哦。”

“啊，听说了。明明说过会给我时间考虑，你也真是性急呢。”

“哎呀，我的时间可是有限的呢。我可给了你好几天了啊？凛月君还没想通吗？”

凛月不肯说话了。

“好吧，我也不逼你。不过，在演唱会申请正式通过之前，凛月君随时都可以反悔的哦。”

朔间凛月回到教室，正好大神晃牙背着吉他在往外面走。有个谁问他：“大神君，今天要去演出吗？”

“啊，是啊，今天朔间前辈说要去livehouse，多少去一去。”

“诶……大神还是很崇拜那个朔间零呢。”

“你这家伙……那种没来由的传言也信吗？”

“不要吵架啊，大神君还要表演吧，早点过去准备吧？”

“啊，知道了。我先走了。”

朔间凛月抬头看了一眼，正好对上大神晃牙瞪他的那一眼。

Livehouse……吗。

回家之后凛月换了件不起眼的便服，出门去了朔间零的演出地。他混在狂热的听众之间，仰头看着自己的哥哥。

朔间零站在舞台中间嘶吼着，身后的大神晃牙以一种惊人的气势拨弄着吉他。他们偶尔会交换一个眼神。观众的前排有几个穿梦之咲校服的人，凛月认出来他们是五奇人的另外四个，和朔间零的其他支持者。

他们的表情有些落寞。但凛月很嫉妒他们。

他可以选择帮助天祥院英智。他当然可以。他甚至不用亲手杀死自己的哥哥，他只是在舞台上打败他。他只要把哥哥从神坛上拉下来——他的哥哥就属于他了。他的哥哥会正视他，会把他当成一个平等的、不可以被滞后的存在。他失落许久的宝物、他所渴求的哥哥的爱——终于是属于他了，不会再被那些朔间零看重的朋友和后辈抢去。

当然他也可以当个好弟弟。他可以答应天祥院英智，但他不一定非要按照天祥院英智希望的那样去做。他可以给fine捣乱，他可以在最后的舞台上倒戈，他可以像个好弟弟一样支持朔间零。然后朔间零的地位就可以保全，最后会是五奇人的胜利。至于别的什么，和他又有什么关系呢？他可是连留级都毫不在意的人。

可是他真的能做到吗。他能够真正地离开knights、离开真绪，站到哥哥的对立面上去吗。

他真的能给哥哥指出那扇门吗。

还是说，对他来说最好的路，其实是无所作为呢。

-尾声-

凛月来到红茶部的时候英智坐在那里，这让他有点惊讶。

“我以为小~英应该在训练呢。Fine想要拿到DDD的优胜的吧？”

“凛月君不也是一样吗。”

他们和睦地坐在一起，喝了一会儿红茶。

“说起来，我昨天和濑名君一起谈了一谈。那之后真是过去很久了呢。”

“诶……小~英又开始讲过去的事了。”

“我很经常讲吗？啊，我还和undead对战了一场呢。凛月君去看了吧？输得真是惨烈呢。”

“是undead输吧。你还真是坏心眼呢。”

“呵呵，凛月君倒是个好孩子呢。明明我那时候用尽心思来引诱你了，但是你还是没有加入我这边呢。”

“我如果加入了说不定会在紧要关头倒戈呢。小~英应该感谢我没有答应~”

“哦呀，那可是了不得的状况，不过我不会让凛月君在最后关头出这种差错哦？还是说根本不会让凛月君影响到最后的结果呢？没发生的事谁也不知道呢。”

“小~英倒是很有自信呢？”

“啊，不过回过来想想，凛月君如果真心想要帮哥哥的话，明明有某个很好利用的消息源啊。这么想想，凛月君也不是什么好弟弟嘛。”

“嗯，是说真~绪吗？我才不会利用朋友的哦，和小~英不一样。”

“这么说可真是伤人啊。……啊，创君，你来了啊。”

“诶……创~君好慢。”

“对不起！我来晚了！”天蓝色头发的孩子不好意思地笑了笑，“因为我所属的组合想抓住DDD的机会，练习地有点忘我了……会长和凛月学长是在讨论什么吗？”

“没什么，一些旧事而已。创~君，给我泡茶吧？老爷爷有点拿不动茶壶了呢……哈啊……”

“凛月学长！不要在这里睡着啊！会着凉的！”

在跌入梦境的前一刻，朔间凛月仿佛又一次看到了他在试探朔间零、说自己要加入fine的时候，对方露出的那种神情。

是假的吧，现在的朔间零已经不再是以前那个了。凛月并没有选择，但是朔间零自己选择了被老虎吃掉才对。他的哥哥死去了，又怀抱着某个姑娘重生。只是那样的故事里，再也不会有自己了吧。

**Author's Note:**

> 最后一段话意思是俺零死了，但是老零仍然拥有奇人、undead的羁绊，以及栗子以为老零要和自己决裂了所以之后就不理老零，但是老零觉得栗子之前只是说说气话还是像以前那样弟控宠爱弟弟
> 
> 整篇文的灵感来源于The lady or the tiger,个人认为这个故事里除了公主本人的纠结，情人询问公主时也暗含着一种“你希望我选那边”的试探。在这篇文里凛月对零的试探其实是“你希望我让你选那边”这种感觉的试探，但是凛月不敢听对方的回答。而零根本不知道发生了什么事只是大概知道自己惹弟弟生气了


End file.
